Location functionality in wireless network systems has been developing in order to adapt to the mobility of wireless clients and offer location-based services or other functionality. For example, in some applications, the wireless network infrastructure may provide location information (e.g., the MAC address of a wireless access point or a basic service set identification (BSSID)) to a wireless client during an initial association between the wireless access point and to a wireless client. For wireless networks, wireless device location can be estimated by the location server based on radio frequency (RF) measurements gathered from controller devices. In wired networks, a physical switch port has a static mapping of its location, and this mapping is either administered locally at the switch, or at a central server such as a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server or location server. Typically, however, there is no mechanism for synchronizing the location of a wired client or switch port with a location server.